the_family_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Asriel
Appearance In his child form, Asriel is a small anthropomorphic goat monster like his mother and father, [[Toriel]] and [[Asgore]]. Like his parents, he also does not have hoofed feet, instead having plantigrade paws similar in appearance to human feet. Though he initially did not have any horns, Asriel is starting to grow them out as evidenced by the small horns on his head. Asriel has eyes that are a light brownish red in color, likely inherited from his mother, and small endearing fangs. He typically wears a yellow and green striped shirt and other childish apparel in this form. In his adult form after he had absorbed six human souls and the souls of nearly every monster in the Underground, Asriel has grown significantly taller and aesthetically appears more mature. His horns grow long and curved, as do his fangs, and the whites of his eyes turn black. Two curved markings appear below his eyes and continue down his cheeks towards his neck, and he has an intricate tattoo covering his chest that is similar to the Delta Rune that is worn by members of the Dreemurr family. However, after he is saved and is given a new soul by [[Isis]], Asriel's adult form has some minor changes. His eyes are no longer black, and display the same maroon irises like in his child form. The markings are still apparent, though they are more dusky than black in comparison. His primary outfit in his adult form is a long deep purple robe with white trim, similar to [[Toriel]]'s, with the Delta Rune depicted on it. Asriel is able to alternate between appearing in his child and new adult form at will. When he had brought out his full power after absorbing the human and monster souls, Asriel changed into a new form that was dubbed as his Unleashed Form. In this form, his horns grow significantly longer and curvier, his fangs become sharp and menacing, and two large red and green wings sprout from his shoulders, making him appear to be more like a dragon than a goat. The entirety of his lower body becomes sharp, demonic, and mechanical in nature, and tapers into a down-pointing shape like a heart below his waist. While his Unleashed Form is rather small in comparison to most other giant monsters on the surface, Asriel wields great power in this form like some sort of deity. [[Isis]] even speculated that he could have easily leveled every city within a ten mile radius simultaneously in his Unleashed Form. After the events in the Underground and he joins the other monsters on the surface, Asriel is no longer capable of using his Unleashed Form despite having a part of [[Isis]]'s soul inside him. He says that if he ever hopes to unleash his full power again, he would need quite a few more souls in order to be able to do so. Personality Years prior to the events of Undertale, Asriel was shown to be a very kind and loving child to anyone and everyone he met. Even so, he is quite cowardly and docile, and admits to being a 'bit of a crybaby' from time to time. He has great capacity to forgive and to love, and was willing to do anything for the ones he loved and cared about. When the fallen child, who he had adopted as his own sibling, fell ill and died, Asriel absorbed the human's soul and used it to pass through the barrier separating the Underground from the surface world. He carried his adopted sibling's body to the golden flowers around the human village where they had lived before their arrival to the Underground, withstanding attacks from the other villagers who thought that he had killed the child. Though Asriel had the power to destroy the humans and their village in one fell swoop, he refused to and carried his sibling's body back to the Underground to be buried before he himself died from his wounds. Asriel is willing to make great sacrifices for the ones he loves, even though they may end up costing him his own life in return. After a lab experiment carried out by [[Alphys]] to use Determination to bring back dead monsters that ultimately failed, Asriel was brought back to life in the form of a golden flower, who later became known as Flowey. As Flowey, Asriel was left without a soul, as his old body as well as his monster soul had turned into dust when he had died. He lost the ability to love, or feel any kind of emotion at all. Using only what he had left, his cunning and determination, Asriel began to torment the monsters around him for fun, unable to feel any kind of joy even when he saw how happy his parents were. However, eventually he grew bored of it all, and instead sets his sights on [[Isis]] when she stumbles into the Underground on accident. He believed her to be his long-dead sibling and best friend, who was also the only one who understood him, and he sought to trap her in an endless time loop as a means of toying with her. After absorbing the six human souls as well as the souls of nearly every monster in the Underground, Asriel regains his ability to love and feel compassion, albeit temporarily. After he is saved, he apologizes to [[Isis]] for the terrible things he had done to her and everyone else, using the combined human and monster souls to shatter the barrier so that monsters could go free. After releasing all of the souls back to their hosts, Asriel hid himself away, resigning himself to his fate knowing that without a soul he would eventually turn back into the heartless Flowey once again. However, using love, compassion, and her own Determination, [[Isis]] gave Asriel a part of her own soul, refusing to let him be the only one left out from a happy ending. As a result, Asriel was able to live on peacefully in his normal form, as a human's soul is far more powerful than all of the monster souls of the Underground combined, reuniting with his parents and joining the movement of the monsters to the surface. Love & Romance Relationships